


Upturned Peaches

by GrissleMcThornbody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Peachshipping, Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrissleMcThornbody/pseuds/GrissleMcThornbody
Summary: In the time that the pharaoh's been away Yuugi finally has started to grow, and that's not all... But will Anzu be able to appreciate these changes, or is her mind forever stuck on the past? Oneshot. Peachshipping. Boom.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner & Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Upturned Peaches

“Anzu…” Yuugi murmured, as he stared at his childhood friend who was standing on his doorstep in the pouring rain.

His heart thrummed in his chest. Her soaked clothes clung to her body in a way that usually made Yuugi feel ashamed for admiring; however, today he did not admire as she panted amongst the torrents of rain. The desperation he could see in her eyes was much too painful for him to do that.

“W-why don’t you come inside? You’re going to get sick.”

Usually Anzu was so vibrant whenever she was with Yuugi. She would always greet him with a smile, despite all the pain that they had been through this past year. She seemed to try to act like nothing had ever changed, like the pharaoh had never been there at all. But then some days she was like this…

“Why couldn’t you have lost?” she shouted.

Yuugi tried not to react. She was shredding his heart into ribbons, but saying something had never helped the situation. He knew that he had made the right decision that fateful day when he set his “other self” free, so he just stood there in the doorway, quietly observing her.

“Please, come inside Anzu,” he whispered after another minute of silence.

And she did.

When Yuugi brought her a towel, Anzu was sitting on his bed in a bathrobe, staring vacantly out the window. She had stopped crying, but the young man wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He lightly dropped the towel onto her lap and stared down at her. The girl seemed smaller than usual, but perhaps that just meant he had grown again. Sometimes he joked to himself that the Millennium Puzzle had been stunting his growth, but that type of thinking wasn’t appropriate at that moment.

A moment of silence passed between them as Yuugi groped for the right words to say. It killed him whenever she looked past him the way she was then. It made him feel like a shadow, leftovers, a consolation prize. That forced smile slowly creeping across her lips was just confirmation of her disappointment.

And he had bore it. For weeks. For months. Every day of weakness Anzu had would result in her coming over to his place in a fit of rage and end with that gut wrenching smile.

Yuugi’s heart screamed, but there was no one there to answer it. That was the rub; how could he blame Anzu for being upset over a loss that he too had not completely gotten over?

“Stop that,” he finally found himself saying out loud.

Anzu looked up at him, blank confusion washing over her, erasing that hideously false grin. Yuugi watched as the color came back to her cheeks and the fog seemed to lift from her eyes.

“What?” she grumbled, averting her eyes with a sniffle. She then lifted the towel from her lap and began to dry her hair with it.

Her bottom lip clamped shut, and her eyebrows knitted themselves into a scowl.

Yuugi let out a sigh of relief; the spell was over. He slumped into his desk chair and continued to watch her.

“So what happened this time?” he asked, casually.

“Why do you keep asking that?” she snapped.

“Because it’s always because something happened,” he replied, sitting forward.

Anzu looked at him. Yuugi wondered if she had finally realized he was maturing more with every day: he wasn’t the shy guy who tripped over his own feet anymore. She smiled with a light huff.

“You really are the king of games,” she sighed. Her eyes were once again sad. “I got rejected from Tokyo Dance Academy.”

“Anzu…”

“I mean, it wasn’t too surprising,” she continued. “I guess that three months isn’t enough time to get back on track after taking a year long hiatus. They pretty much told me that they liked my energy, but not my turn out…”

She crossed her legs and looked back at the window, gently wringing her hair out. The slight glisten in the corner let Yuugi know she was holding back.

“What about New York?” he asked, cautiously twiddling his fingers.

“I didn’t apply,” she answered, curtly.

“What? Why not?” the young man exclaimed.

Anzu stopped drying her hair. She looked back at Yuugi, but her eyes were distant. She sighed. It was like she was disappointed.

“I already got enough of America for a while and you know funds are kind of tight right now,” she explained.

“I could help out,” Yuugi said. He knew she was probably lying, but he also genuinely meant it. Anything to help her was worth it to him. “Going to New York is your dream isn’t it? I- I thought you wanted to be on Broadway. I make a lot of money dueling, so all of us could come visit you and stuff and-”

“Yuugi,” Anzu said.

Her eyes were wide, tears were clearly visible. Yuugi gulped; their eyes were locked.

“Can you just hug me,” her voice quivered.

Yuugi took a deep breath and held it. He couldn’t ignore the fact that he was not sure how much Anzu had on under that bathrobe. He wanted to touch her too much, more than she would want from him at least, but he could manage a hug. It would be such blissful pain, but he could manage a hug.

He slowly stood up and approached her. Her eyes stared straight ahead, as he stepped up close. Her head only hit his sternum at this point. It made Yuugi feel strong for once. His heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her face into his chest. Then Anzu quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek firmly against him.

Yuugi’s eyes grew wide; despite being out in the cold not too long ago, her face was warm. The young spikey haired teen prayed that the girl was too occupied with crying to hear how fast his heart was beating.

As Anzu’s tears began to soak through his shirt, Yuugi found himself drawn to her hair. He had always thought she had the most beautiful hair. He tentatively reached a hand up to touch it. He waited for a moment to see how his childhood friend would react, expecting her to pull away, but she did not. He gently ran his fingers down its length. Even though it was wet, it was incredibly soft.

After he had stroked her hair a few times, Yuugi worked up the courage to do something he had wanted to do since middle school. Slowly, he bowed his so it was as close to hers as possible and inhaled deeply. The scent of rain and mango filled his nostrils. His face grew warm, he had dreamed of this moment for years. If only he could tell the pharaoh about this.

Suddenly all the blood drained from Yuugi’s face. What was he thinking? Anzu loved the pharaoh. He was just her friend, the leftovers. He might never be able to hug her like this ever again. His hands dropped to his sides. Anzu’s tears had subsided; she didn’t need him to hug her any longer.

The brown haired girl looked up at him with her brown eyes wide, loosening her grip slightly. “Yuugi?”

Yuugi acted like he was looking at something out the window. He wasn’t confident about his ability to hide his emotions from her.

  
“Uhh… Grandpa will probably be here soon,” he sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced back at Anzu who was looking distant again.

“Your grandpa knows me well,” she said, coolly.

Yuugi’s brain was beginning to fry; Anzu was staring him straight in the stomach. Her breath fluttered delicately through his thin cotton shirt, driving something deep in his male sensibility wild.

“Well- I mean he might misunderstand!”

“What are you talking about?”

He tried to pry one of her arms from around his waist to no avail, which only made Yuugi even more nervous and muddled.

“B-but I’m not even the guy you want to be hugging right now,” he blurted.

Anzu let go of him, and Yuugi stumbled away. He didn’t make it far though; that last sentence seemed to drag him down like a bag of bricks. That’s what he got for letting loose the elephant in the room.

“What does that mean?” Anzu whispered. Her voice had a subtle terseness to it.

Yuugi looked down where the Millennium Puzzle had hung around his neck for all those years, feeling more helpless and alone than he had felt in a long time. A part of him wished he could bring the pharaoh back for her, even though that meant giving her up. But all the same he knew he couldn’t give her up. His hands clenched into fists. He turned to face her.

“I’m not sorry about sending him back,” he said.

Anzu’s eyes grew wide. He could tell they were threatening to spill over again. Her mouth hung open in shock.

“Yuugi…” she breathed.

“It was better for him and better for me to separate,” Yuugi continued with growing vindictiveness. “I am not him, and I am not his replacement. I never was. You can blame me if you want, but even he said I was the only Yuugi Mutou!”

He was shaking. One of the bravest moments of his life he was quivering like a little girl. And Anzu… She sat in silence, her hands clasped over her mouth.

Yuugi cringed. Maybe he had been too harsh with her.

“You’re vulnerable right now. I understand,” he said, softly. “But please… don’t cling to me like I’m him.”

Anzu was now staring at the ground, eyes threatening to spill over once again. Yuugi wanted to stay strong, but he couldn’t stand her looking like that. He reached out a hand to comfort her, but the girl swatted it away.

“When did I ever say I wanted him,” she yelled, wiping the tears from her face. “I came to see Yuugi… the only Yuugi.”

That’s when it clicked. There was something lurking deeper in her voice than just anger, deeper than simple hurt. Her eyes were full of a fire which the young man had seen every time she had spoken about dance. It was his turn to be in shock.

“I know, I treated you guys like the same person sometimes,” Anzu continued. “And that I was confused for a while. But of course I came to love Atem; he saved my life…”

Yuugi’s heart thrummed from deep within his stomach.

“But that doesn’t mean I would want to trade you…”

Anzu’s face was flushed as tears rolled her cheeks.

“I wouldn’t trade you for anything…”

Yuugi was breathing heavily now. How hadn’t he seen it before?

Every time she had a bad day since they returned from Egypt she had shown up on his doorstep. No matter how many times he apologized, she would show up again with the same question. “Why couldn’t you have lost?” No matter how many times she had asked him, he refused to tell her the selfish reason that had lurked in the back of his mind: Because then he couldn’t have her.

“’Cause Yuugi, I…”

He took a step forward, fully grateful for the spirit which had taught him to have the confidence to do so. And though he loved Atem, he was done letting his ghost stand between him and the woman he loved any longer.

Within a heartbeat Yuugi closed the distance between him and Anzu, hands caressing her face, and before she could say another word, he pressed his lips against hers.

Time felt like it stood still for Yuugi. Her skin was soft and moist against his fingers, and her lips were warm and welcoming. She did not struggle against him. Instead, she returned his intensity, grasping his shirt and pulling him towards her.

With a gasp they separated.

Yuugi’s face felt slack and blank. He studied Anzu’s face. Her lips were smiling. Her eyes were smiling. She was smiling. Her fingers brushed his cheek, sending tingles up the side of his face.

“Can you please pinch me?” he said. He wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming. Anzu did. It hurt!

His knees gave out and he collapsed onto her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He grinned and let out a loud sigh. Her thighs were warm and muscular. His eyes began to tear up; he didn’t think he actually would ever get to have this moment in his life. The tears flowed and he buried his face into the length of the bathrobe.

A hand gently stroked his hair.

“Umm… Yuugi,” Anzu whispered.

Yuugi didn’t even open his eyes. “Yes, Anzu?”

“Isn’t your grandpa going to be home soon?”

Yuugi looked up at her, beaming.

“He’s out with Dr. Hawkins; he won’t be back for a while,” he replied. Then Yuugi sat up suddenly. He felt like a child on Christmas. “We should play a game!”

Anzu stared at him blankly for a second. Then she scowled.

“What kind of game?” she chided.

Yuugi gulped and backed away slowly. It was clear that she thought he meant something perverted.

“I- I- I meant l-like a board game,” he stammered, waving his hands frantically. Anzu raised her eyebrows skeptically. “I mean I like kissing you, I’ve been dreaming about it almost since I first met you, but I couldn’t imagine doing anything else right now…”

He took a breath, trying to calm his nerves. Anzu laughed, tears gracing the corners of her eyes like two diamonds. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Yuugi’s face felt hot. If he had to guess, it was more than likely red too.

Anzu hugged him tight.

“I know you didn’t mean it that way,” she said, hot breath rolling on his ear. “That’s one of the reasons I like you, Yuugi.”

“I love you Anzu,” Yuugi, murmured, causing her to push away so she could study his face. He was certain that she was trying to make sure he was serious. He had no doubts though. “It was past liking a long time ago. You’re the only person who I could imagine being with.”

Anzu was biting her quivering lip. “Yuugi…”

He lunged forward and kissed her again, but this time he threw his hand against the wall for support so he could lean over her. It took him a second to realize his legs and found their way between Anzu’s. The girl’s hands ventured from his neck into his hair, eliciting a shudder of pleasure from his body. He went from kissing her lips to her cheeks and nose. Once again, Anzu didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Yuugi could have sworn that he heard a little gasp escape her smiling lips.

“What about that board game?” she asked, coyly.

Yuugi gasped.

“I forgot,” he chuckled. “I got distracted by how much I wanted to kiss you.”

Anzu’s smile faded.

“I’m sorry for blaming you for sending him away,” she whispered. “I guess I just hoped that you would… well, do what you did today.”

“What?” Yuugi said. His support arm was starting to hurt, so he pushed away and flopped on the bed next to her.

“Well we’ve always been friends, but I was just never sure if you wanted to be more,” she admitted.

“How could you think I wouldn’t?” he cried.

Anzu frowned, reaching her hand out to touch his. It reminded Yuugi of another night a long time ago at Duelist Kingdom. She had still been in love with the other him then. He looked away.

“Well, you were always dueling, or practicing dueling, or watching dueling.” She explained. “I love watching you duel, but it tends to consume you.”

Yuugi thought about it for a second. Anzu had pretty much hit the nail on the head. Whenever he wasn’t dueling he was helping Jounochi or other friends duel, or, more of, Atem was helping everyone duel. Did that mean that he could have been with her if he hadn’t been so obsessed with Duel Monsters? If he hadn’t dueled though, he probably wouldn’t have ever gotten the confidence to finally make a move. Hell, he barely had the confidence now.

“I never really thought about it that way,” he said. He smiled and held her hand. “But at least you know how I feel now.”

Anzu smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze. “Yeah... we know now.”

Then Anzu pulled him towards her, kissing him again. Yuugi closed his eyes. He could feel her lips moving against his, shortly followed by a new sensation: something soft and wet. His mouth instinctually opened to accept the new sensation, and that was when he realized, it was Anzu’s tongue.

Her tongue burst through the doors of his mouth as the girl ran her fingers through his hair. Yuugi wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but he did know that if this was a duel it would be foolish to let Anzu enter his territory without a fight. His strategy: fight tongue with tongue.

Anzu’s eyes grew wide, and she let go of Yuugi’s hand to wrap both of her arms around his neck. Yuugi’s now empty hand felt its way around before finding a nice resting spot on Anzu’s thigh. He almost melted at how soft her leg was. He ran his fingers up it until he hit terrycloth. He pulled away from the girl, startled and embarrassed at how much he was enjoying the experience.

Anzu’s face was flushed. Her eyes were half-lidded, giving her an irresistibly sultry look. He was panting. he had never really been the athletic type, though maybe that would have to change.

“It’s okay,” she whispered smiling, before pulling him back into another embrace.

Yuugi’s instincts growled. It was thrilling to finally be able to touch the woman he had so long resisted. He hooked an arm underneath her legs and lifted them onto his lap so he could better touch them (and better, touch whatever was underneath that bathrobe.) As he ran his finger up and down the length of her muscular legs, he could feel himself beginning to become aroused. Hurray for puberty. He could tell Anzu felt the same way from how she let out quick little groans every once and a while, which just made him feel even bolder.

Trembling with the excitement of adventure he ran his fingers up along the side of her leg and under the bathrobe. Thigh. Hip. Then he hit a strap of stretched fabric along Anzu’s hip bone. Panties! It was the epitome of every high school guy’s dream.

Yuugi wasn’t sure if he could handle it; he could feel the soft fabric, but he couldn’t see it. So he felt the need to solve every other way possible. He felt the edges of the elastic. He felt the center. He wedged a finger between the fabric and her skin to test the strength of the elastic, only letting it return to her skin with a satisfying pop. Anzu yelped.

“Sorry,” Yuugi mumbled as he ran his hand to what would later become his favorite place to grab: Anzu’s bum.

It was muscular, soft, and pretty much impossible for the young man to resist full palming. Anzu let a out satisfied moan, bending her knees towards her chest to allow Yuugi to touch more of it. The skilled duelist however had another plan.

At that moment Yuugi broke away from Anzu, to confirm the one detail of her mysterious undergarment he could not deduce from touch alone. With one swift motion he flipped the edge of the bathrobe to reveal her panties.

“I knew it!” he exclaimed proudly, before a hand smacked him across the face. It hurt, but seeing Anzu’s pink panties was worth it.

Anzu audibly recoiled, pulling into a huddled mass on the end of Yuugi’s bed. Her face was one of shock, disgust and horror.

“What is it?” Yuugi asked, confused by her sudden shift in demeanor.

Anzu slowly pointed a finger at Yuugi’s crotch, which was now fairly swollen with vigor.

“You have an erection?” she stated accusingly.

Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wanted to explain to Anzu how proud he was of all his newly found inches, but decided that that might be a bit too freaky for her.

“Well,” he said. ”I guess I just got really excited since I’m getting to touch the girl of my dreams.”

“This hasn’t happened any other times has it?” Anzu asked flatly.

“Well I mean all guys get it in the morning,” the young man explained. “It’s just a normal bodily function I think.”

He pressed out an uncomfortable laugh after that last part. Anzu was notoriously hard on guys about being perverts, and she was giving him one of her skeptical looks. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too hard on him. After all, he felt like he was getting the hang of all of this.

As he was lost in thought a hand had suddenly appeared over his prominent bulge. He looked up to see that the hand belonged to Anzu. The girl bit her lip as she leaned ever closer to him. Then the hand gave his crotch a very cautious pat. With a squeal she retracted her hand, face beet red.

“It’s warm,” she cried, clutching her hands against her chest as if they had been burned or something.

Yuugi could feel his face growing hot. He wished his hard on would just melt away; it was ruining his chances to get to know Anzu better.

“Well, it is attached to my body,” Yuugi said. His eyebrows were now creased with concern. “Is it bothering you?”

“It’s just a bit weird,” Anzu confessed.

The two sat staring blankly at each other for a minute. There really wasn’t a horrible amount to say in this awkwardly novel moment. She had just admitted to being freaked out by the idea that Yuugi had genitals, and he had truly acted like a pervert towards Anzu. Any chemistry that they had been feeling had burst and fizzled in a fireworks display of their blatant virginity.

“I’m going to go get a game now,” Yuugi said, getting up and shuffling in his too tight pants towards the door.

“Wait!” Anzu said.

Yuugi did and slowly turned just his head and upper torso to face her. The young woman’s expression was a mishmash of excitement, desperation, and embarrassment. She was grasping the flaps of the bathrobe in both hands.

“It’s just I’ve never seen one,” she said very slowly, putting over emphasis on her words so Yuugi would catch her meaning. He did and, so, nodded. Anzu licked her lips. “If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

Yuugi liked the idea of that, if only for the chance to see Anzu’s surely beautiful breasts. However, he worried about where things might go if they did show each other their bodies. Yuugi was pretty certain he was not going to be able to perform up to par if things went that way. Plus, he had just learned about her feelings that day; it was just moving really fast.

“Umm… I don’t know if I’m comfortable yet, Anzu,” he murmured, looking down sheepishly. “I just want to wait a little while first, you know.”

She stared at him blankly, before looking down at herself and blushing. She covered herself more, adjusting her legs so her undergarments were definitely not visible.

“You’re right,” she exclaimed, with an awkward laugh. “This is moving really fast.”

Yuugi nodded before turning towards the door. Although he knew she meant it, he also knew that she was disappointed that he hadn’t taken up her offer. His groin ached at the knowledge that he would not be putting his manhood to use yet, but he knew that this was not the right time.

“You’re clothes should be dry by now,” he said, looking her over one last time. “I’ll give you enough time to change while I pick out a game.”

And with that he left.

Six minutes later Yuugi came back up the stairs with a 25 piece tessellation puzzle to find Anzu sitting on his bed, now fully dressed. He sighed as he looked at her staring out the window at the faint sunbeams piercing the clouds. She was even more beautiful than she was before.

He slowly entered the room and sat next to Anzu on the bed. She looked at him and smiled. Her expression was soft, causing her skin to glow. Yuugi’s breath caught. Anzu blushed and looked away.

“What?” she said, giving him a flirtatious glance.

“Um… Nothing!” Yuugi stammered before opening the puzzle box. “Let’s get started on this.”

Yuugi and Anzu sat on the floor slowly rotating some of the patterned squares. The patterns consisted of halves of cats in silly hats.

“I think these two go together,” Yuugi said, pushing his tile against the center one to complete a Siamese in a sombrero.

Anzu placed her tile next to his. The connection looked identical to his own.

“Are you sure it’s not this one?” she asked.

Yuugi grinned. “Well, we won’t know till we try!”

With that he swapped out his piece for hers. He then rotated his own piece so it fit with the “Fez Cat” on the side of Anzu’s tile. He grinned; these puzzles were always extremely challenging. He loved them.

He looked up at Anzu, who was intently leaning over the puzzle, trying another piece. Her lips hung open slightly as she contemplated the next best move. Yuugi gulped. It felt like a whole new barrier had come between them after Anzu had put her regular clothes on. Maybe it was because it felt more real…

“Hey Anzu?” Yuugi murmured. The girl looked up at him. “M-m-may I kiss you again?”

Anzu giggled and leaned in towards him until she was only a few inches from his face. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam. She nodded, closing her eyes and puckering up.

Yuugi quickly gave her a small peck on the lips, which Anzu chased with a longer kiss. When they separated they were both smiling like giddy school children again. Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Umm… So…” His adrenaline was pumping so hard it was making him nervous. “I have this duel coming up and-”

“I already have tickets,” Anzu said.

“Oh,” Yuugi replied. “Umm… does- uh… Are we going out now?”

Anzu nodded. The young man beamed.

“And you’ll cheer for me at all my duels right?”

She nodded.

“And I’ll cheer for you at all of your events,” Yuugi said.

Anzu blushed. “Thanks, Yuugi.”

“Just promise me one thing.”

The young woman looked at him. “What is it?”

Yuugi grabbed her hand. “You can’t give up on New York.”

Anzu’s face lit up brighter sun at that point. Her brown eyes sparkled with a renewed fire that Yuugi knew too well as her passion for her craft.

“Of course!” She said, giving him a short “fighting” pose. “You have to promise to visit me, though.”

He grinned.

“You won’t be able to keep me away,” he simpered. Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Do you want to go get burgers after we finish this?”

Anzu glanced at their barely started puzzle then back at Yuugi.

“Can we get food first?” she said. “I think this is going to take a while.”

And with that, Yuugi and Anzu stood and went out the door, hand in hand, for once not worrying what the future held.


End file.
